


Take me to Infinity

by JanusScientes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hammock, Lefkada, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lovers, Suggested Smut, Summer, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusScientes/pseuds/JanusScientes
Summary: Inspired by the deep-house track "Take me to Infinity" by Consoul Trainin. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the deep-house track "Take me to Infinity" by Consoul Trainin. Enjoy!

Waves. The bluest waves were crashing into the whitest beach the world has seen. The seagulls were making heir recognizable noises only intensifying the price of the silence around.

Wind. The gentle, soft, salty breeze cooled down the bodies warm from the day’s sun. It ruffled through the leaves of the oaks that stood at the very end of the forest and connected it to the beach. The movement vibrated softly through the tree barks and settled into the ropes of the hammock.

Beat. The silent, distant thumping of the bass, coming from the faraway night clubs on the farthest corner of the beach line, served as a hum of a summer lullaby.

Light. The sun hadn’t risen yet, so the moon and stars served as the lightbulbs in the peaceful atmosphere, though the dim yet bright coloring of the sunrise didn’t come second to the beauty of them.

Two surfboards were lazily thrown on the white sand, not too far from the trees. What was out of the ordinary was the lack of whatever electronic devices the mankind has thought of. The phones, laptops, and everything was left at the small wooden cabin in the woods not far from the beach.

The serene almost-silence engulfed the two laying wrapped in one another in the hammock. He had her arm under her back, his hand striking her arm, and the other was just lazily laying over her stomach, trying to keep her as close as possible without giving her a heat attack. She had seemed his body, but not the warmth of it, summer was warm enough in Lefkada, no need for the extra heat.

She felt so small in his arms, she needed to feel small every once in a while. Her sporting career, the muscles, the body, the attention, she had almost forgotten she was still a girl. Still, he was always a there to make her feel loved again. He loved that she was no frail girl like the others, that she would never cry over a broken nail, or a broken arm for that matter. He called her “my strong girl”.

Though, in the few weeks they had off of work and training they decided to run away somewhere and all they ever said to their parents, friends, family, and everyone on the contact list, that they will be gone for a while and that they probably wouldn’t be picking up their phones. And did they live up to the promise.

The swinging of the hammock right and left almost put them both to sleep, yet neither of them could even think about it as the moment was too precious to pass so easily. They needed this time to themselves, to be together, to be one.

She turned to her other side, so that he could spoon her and bury his face into her hair. She smelled like the salt water that had been dripping off of her no too long ago, but also like something he could only put as “her”. A content sigh left her lips as his settled onto her neck.

“I could stay like this forever.” she whispered, afraid to brake the silence.

A deep, rumbling “Mhm” sounds from being her, reverberating into her whole body. Suddenly, he jumped in his place behind her, a smile slowly creeping on his lips, startling her, and then settling back behind her to resume their snuggling, though with a new spark in his eyes.

“Has it occurred to you that we can live like this forever?” She turned on her back to look at him, as he lifted his body up by his elbow. She couldn’t help but furrow her eyebrows and part her lips in miscomprehension. He almost forgot what he was about to say the moment he saw her like that, the real her. Not a champion, not a role model, an actor, or any of the many things she did. It was just her.

“We could move here, get ourselves jobs, find a place to live. We could start over.”

“You’re forgetting that we have already established a life at home. If we move here, that means you have to give up the studio, your art. And I have to give up my career and…”

“Shh, just imagine that for a second. Well live near the beach, work in one of the bars nearby or somewhere at the beach, and we’ll have every night to ourselves. Just think about it. You, me, the surfboards, the ocean, and the moon.”

He couldn’t stop himself from looking into her. The moon lowering itself had somehow found its way into her eyes and hair. Her usually pale skin had slightly burned on her cheeks and nose, making her loom as if she was blushing. Her parted lips gave the smell of the fruity cocktails they’d had some hours ago. How is it possible that she is human?

‘Nope, won’t even try to hold back.’ he thought to himself, as he lowered his face to hers, to capture her lips. His free hand took a position at the side of her face slightly stroking her pink cheeks and whatever hair he could get access to. He moved his legs to kneel between hers still holding his weight above her, as to not squish her into the ropes of the hammock.

Her hands snaked up from his hips, up his ripped torso and settled at his neck, caressing his pulse from both sides.

He didn’t feel like rushing, as it may have broken the moment. He took his time with her, and she responded with the same. As he made sweet love to her he whispered in her ear with a voice full of joy and passion “I will take you to infinity some day”.

The sound of the waves, the soft hummus of the clubs on the far end of the beach, the seagulls, the wind, the rustling of leaves, and the sounds of love made the perfect mix, that sounded like paradise to them.


End file.
